Hymy
by Jadeile
Summary: Parental!Roy/Ed. Roy saa päähänsä, että Edward on hänelle kuin oma poika, joten hän päättää myös kohdella tätä sillä tavalla. Edward puolestaan ei tiedä mitä ajattelisi tilanteesta. DISCONTINUED eli jatkoa ei tule ellei tapahdu ihmettä.
1. Onneksi olkoon

**Varoitukset: **Roy voi tuntua olevan OOC, koska ficin juonen myötä käyttäytyy erilailla kuin yleensä.

**Disclaimer: **En omista FMA:ta.

**

* * *

**"Yritä uudestaan, Teräs. Kyllä sinä vielä pystyt siihen", Roy nauroi ja läimäisi Edwardia selkään. Ed kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja näytti kieltä kärttyisenä, mutta Roy ehti kuitenkin nähdä tämän hymyilevän hitusen tämän kääntyessä takaisin ristikkonsa puoleen. Tai oikeastaanhan se oli Royn ristikko, mutta Edward oli löytänyt sen odotellessaan Royta palaavaksi ja oli lopulta jumiutunut täyttämään sitä. Jumiutunut kirjaimellisesti, nimittäin siellä oli jokin kohta, mihin Ed ei millään tahtonut löytää puuttuvaa sanaa.

Roy hymyili ja asteli kohti huoneensa ovea. Hän voisi hakea kahvit tässä samalla, kun odotti, että Ed taas olisi valmis "ristikuulusteluun", kuten kyseinen henkilö itse asian ilmaisi. Roy vilkaisi vielä kerran mietteliäänä kynää pureskelevaa Teräsalkemistia ja poistui sitten vaivihkaa huoneesta. Itse asiassa ovi olikin ollut valmiiksi raollaan ja sen toisella puolella oli Riza Hawkeye, johon Roy lähes törmäsi.

"Riza?" Roy kysyi saatuaan oven turvallisesti kiinni ja koottua itsensä. Nainen hymyili erittäin leveästi, suorastaan virnuili. Se oli paha enne.

"Onneksi olkoon eversti!" Riza sanoi iloisella äänellä, tarttui Royn käteen ja puristi sitä. Roy oli erittäin pöllämystynyt.

"Siis mitä?" hän kysyi ja vetäisi kätensä Rizan puristuksesta. Vaaleahiuksinen nainen nauroi heleästi.

"Isyytesi johdosta!" tämä sanoi iloisesti. Roy tunsi saavansa sydänkohtauksen. Siis MINKÄ johdosta?!

"MITÄ?!" hän kysyi järkyttyneenä ja otti tukea seinästä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt yhtään, mistä Riza puhui. Ainakaan hän ei osannut käsitellä sitä. Riza sen sijaan nauroi makeasti ja otti myös tukea seinästä, tosin sen vuoksi, ettei hoipertelisi nauraessaan minnekään.

"Anteeksi Roy! Ehm. Tarkoitan siis… älkää pelätkö, ette ole saaneet vauvaa kenenkään kanssa ainakaan minun tietojeni mukaan", Riza selvensi naurunpuuskien saattelemana. Roy pystyi hengittämään vapaammin, mutta oli edelleen järkyttynyt ja hämmentynyt.

"Vaan?" Roy kysyi kireällä äänellä ja yritti koota arvokkuuttaan. Riza hekotti edelleen, mutta ryhdistäytyi parhaansa mukaan.

"Tarkoitan sitä, että oletteko te huomanneet, miten kohtelette Edwardia nykyisin?" Riza kysyi ovela hymy kasvoillaan. Roy ei nähnyt, miten asia liittyi heidän puheenaiheeseensa, joten ei vastannut mitään. Hetkellisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Riza huokaisi huvittuneesti.

"Te kohtelette Edwardia aivan kuin tämä olisi teidän oma poikanne. Olette tehneet sitä ennenkin, mutta nykyistä tilannetta katsoen sanoisin, että olette jo ihan vain adoptiopapereita vaille hänen isänsä", Riza selosti virnuillen. Roy ei ollut uskoa korviaan! Ei todellakaan! Ei varmasti! Ehei!

-----

Tapahtumasta oli kulunut jo ainakin kaksi kuukautta ja nykyisin Roy otti asian vakavissaan. Hänellä oli kestänyt aikansa myöntää sitä itselleen, mutta Edward oli todellakin Roylle kuin oma poika. Jos Edille ikinä sattui mitään, Roy halusi olla paikalla ensimmäisenä, tai ainakin vahtia tätä sairaalassa, kunnes tämä oli terve. Jos taas Edille sattui jotain iloista, niin Roy tunsi itsensä onnelliseksi tämän puolesta. Kun Ed saavutti jotain hienoa, Roy tunsi rintansa paisuvan ylpeydestä ja tunsi jopa hetkittäistä halua tehdä kuten Hughes, eli tyrkyttää Edin kuvaa kaikkien vastaantulijoiden kasvoille ja kehua sillä, mitä tämä oli juuri tehnyt.

"Kyllä minun Edwardini siihen pystyy! …" Roy oli kerran mennyt möläyttämään Rizalle, kun tämä oli epäillyt Edwardin kykyjä hoitaa eräs asia. Huone, jossa he kaksi olivat olleet, oli mennyt erittäin hiljaiseksi, kunnes molemmat olivat purskahtaneet nauruun. Silloin Roy oli oikeasti myöntänyt asian. Kyllä Edward oli hänen poikansa, halusi hän tai ei.

Roy ei oikeastaan ollut varma, mistä kaikki oli lähtenyt, tai milloin se oli alkanut. Oliko se tapahtunut jo heidän ensikohtaamisensa aikana? Kun Roy sai tietää, ettei Edillä ollut vanhempia, ainakaan oikeita sellaisia? Vai vasta sitten, kun he virallisesti kohtasivat ensimmäisen kerran? Vai sitten, kun he nopeasti kehittivät heidän viharakkaussuhteensa? Vai… vaihtoehtoja oli monia. Ja toisaalta taas saattoi olla niinkin, että asia oli kehittynyt vähitellen kokoajan. Että ehkä hän aluksi tosiaan lähinnä pilkkasi Edwardia tosissaan, mutta ajan myötä se vaan muuttui ihan huomaamatta joksikin muuksi.

Rizakaan ei tuntunut tietävän milloin oli huomannut ensimmäiset merkit. Eikä tämä ollut myöskään varma siitä, milloin oli varmistunut asiasta. Itse asiassa tämä oli ihan yhtä pihalla kuin Roy. Mutta silti tämä oli tajunnut Royn tilanteen aiemmin kuin hän itse. Ehkä se vain näkyi paremmin päällepäin. Oli miten tahansa, niin Rizan ansiosta Roykin oikeasti huomasi asian ja hyväksyi sen.

Asia kuitenkin muuttui vakavammaksi, kun Edward soitti ja kertoi olevansa tulossa taas vähäksi aikaa Centraliin. Roy oli itse kyllä hyväksynyt asian, mutta oliko Edwardilla edes mitään käsitystä siitä, mitä Roy hänestä oikeasti ajatteli? Jos ei ollut, niin miten Roy saisi tämän ymmärtämään sen, että itse asiassa tämä oli Roylle erittäin tärkeä henkilö? Ja miten Edward siihen suhtautuisi?


	2. Nuotio

Silloin oli ollut sateinen päivä. Tai, milloinpa sitä ei satanut jos tapahtui jotain ikävää. Se oli ihan kuin elokuvissa, säät vaihtelivat kummasti Edwardin mielialojen mukaan, koska Ed oli tietenkin elokuvan päähenkilö.

Siis silloin oli ollut sateinen päivä. Vaikka niinhän Centralissa yleensä oli Edin saapuessa sinne.

Hitto!

Oli ollut sateinen päivä! Piste!

Ed muisti tapahtumat varsin hyvin ja häntä häiritsi eräs asia kovasti. Siksi hän nytkin oli keskellä yötä valveilla sängyssään ja teeskenteli nukkuvansa, ettei Alphonse alkaisi häiriköidä. Tämä harvoin osasi olla hiljaa jos Ed mietti jotain asiaa vähänkin synkempi ilme kasvoillaan. Mutta jos ilme oli hämmentynyt, niin silloin Al ihan varmasti kyseli niin kauan, kunnes Ed oli valmis pehmustettuun pyöreään huoneeseen. Ja nyt Ed oli erittäin hämmentynyt, eikä todellakaan kaivannut Alia sekoittamaan häntä enää yhtään enempää.

Ed vilkaisi ikkunan suuntaan, muttei nähnyt ulos, koska verhot oli suljettu. Hän kuitenkin kuuli, kuinka sadepisarat ropisivat ikkunaa vasten, eli siellä satoi yhä. Toisaalta, eihän tapahtuneesta ollut kulunut tuntiakaan, joten oliko se ihme, että sää oli yhä sama?

Noin tunti sitten Ed oli kävellyt kohti juna-asemaa hakeakseen laukkunsa, joka oli unohtunut sinne. Alphonse oli jäänyt heidän huoneeseensa, koska yhden laukun hakemisessa ei pitäisi kestää niin kauaa, että Ed ehtisi tapattaa itseään sillä välillä. Näin siis Alphonse oli asian muotoillut.

Mutta oli sitten alkanut sataa, mikä oli Edin mielestä ihan yhtä tappavaa kuin mikä hyvänsä muukin. Eli Al oli väärässä. Jos Ed vaan ei olisi laskenut laukkuaan kädestään siksi pieneksi hetkeksi, kun otti vastaan kahvimukin, niin koko juttua ei olisi tapahtunut! Jos hän ei olisi halunnut ostaa kahvia automaatista ja siksi irrottanut otettaan laukusta, niin hän olisi muistanut pitää sen mukanaan hotellille asti! Mutta kävikö ikinä niin kuin olisi ihanteellista? Ei ainakaan Edille!

Laukku oli siis unohtunut ja Edin oli pitänyt mennä sateessa takaisin asemalle hakemaan sitä. Mutta pahinta oli se, kun hän oli saapunut asemalle, niin se oli ollut täysin autio lukuun ottamatta erästä henkilöä, johon Ed mieluummin ei olisi sillä hetkellä törmännyt. Kukas muukaan siellä oli ollut kuin eversti Roy Mustang.

Roy oli seisonut sateenvarjon alla ja pidellyt toisessa kädessään Edin laukkua. Eli Teräsalkemistilla ei ollut ollut mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin mennä puhumaan tälle.

"Mustang", Ed oli sanonut äkäisellä äänellä saapasteltuaan Royn eteen. Mutta sen sijaan, että Roy olisi vastannut jotain sarkastista, tämä olikin astunut lähemmäs niin, että myös Ed oli ollut sateenvarjon alla suojassa. Jo se oli riittänyt hämmentämään Edin, mutta Roy ei ollut lopettanut siihen, vaan oli tarttunut häntä ranteesta ja kiskonut perässään aseman portaille, jossa he olivat suojassa sateelta. Siellä Tulialkemisti oli tehnyt nuotion keskelle portaita ja istuutunut. Hän oli myös viittonut Ediä istumaan, jonka hämillinen Teräsalkemisti oli tehnyt.

"Varo, ettet vilustu, Ed", Roy oli sanonut kummallisen huolehtivalla äänensävyllä. Ed ei ollut osannut muuta kuin nyökätä ja hivuttautua lähemmäs tulta.

"Minun oli ollut tarkoitus tulla teitä vastaan asemalle, mutta lähtö oli viivästynyt, enkä ehtinyt ajoissa paikalle. Sitten näin sinun laukkusi ja päätin jäädä odottamaan, että tulet hakemaan sen", Roy oli selittänyt Edille ilman eri pyyntöä. Roy oli ojentanut laukun Edille, joka oli napannut sen nopeasti syliinsä.

Miksi Roy oli käyttäytynyt sillä tavalla? Miksei tämä ollut kommentoinut Edin typeryyttä yleensä unohtaa laukku asemalle? Tämä oli sen sijaan käyttäytynyt erittäin huolehtivasti Ediä kohtaan ja se karmi kyseistä henkilöä.

"Edward?" Roy oli kysynyt Edin pysyessä vain hiljaa. Roy oli myös kutsunut Ediä etunimellä sen sijaan, että olisi sanonut "Teräs", kuten yleensä.

"Mitä?" Ed oli kysynyt hiljaisella äänellä. Hän oli halunnut äkkiä pois siitä tilanteesta, sillä tämä erillä tavalla käyttäytyvä Roy oli hänelle aivan vieras. Ei ollut vanha kunnon eversti, joka olisi lähinnä nauranut Edille, koska tämä oli märkä. Ei Royn kuulunut tehdä hänelle nuotiota ja käyttäytyä kuten… isoveli tai jokin!

"… ei mitään. Tai… haluatko sateenvarjon? Kun palaat takaisin. Ettet kastu", Roy oli mutissut. Tämän käytös oli silloin taas muuttunut! Aivan kuin Roy olisi myös ollut hämmentynyt, vaikka kyseinen pirulainenhan itse aloitti koko jutun!

"Öh… joo, kiitos", Ed oli itse hölmönä mennyt sanomaan. Hän oli ollut niin sekaisin, että oli sanonut ensimmäisen vastauksen, mikä oli tullut mieleen, eikä se valitettavasti sillä kertaa edes sattunut olemaan ärsyyntynyt vastaus.

Roy oli hymyillyt Edille tavalla, joka myös oli aivan uusi. Eikä Ed pystynyt unohtamaan sitä hymyä! Se muistutti häntä liikaa jostain, mitä hän ei saanut mieleensä. Jostain, mitä oli vaikea yhdistää Roy Mustangiin.

Ed oli itsekin hymyillyt, tosin hän tajusi sen vasta nyt, kun makasi sängyssään ja kertasi tapahtumia päässään. Eikä hän osannut muodostaa sitä samaa hymyä kasvoilleen uudestaan, se ei vain onnistunut.

Ed oli saanut Roylta mukaansa tämän ainoan sateenvarjon. Tosin sitäkään hän ei ollut huomannut vielä silloin. Hän oli huomannut vain sen, että Roy jäi edelleen istumaan portaille sen jälkeen, kun Ed lähti tarpomaan sateeseen. Ja vaikka Ed oli halunnut tilanteesta pois, niin sillä hetkellä hän olisi halunnut palata takaisin. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut pystynyt siihen, vaan oli jatkanut matkaansa.

Edward halusi olla Roylle vihainen, koska tämä häiritsi hänen yöuniaan tuolla tempauksellaan. Ed halusi sanoa huomenna Roylle suorat sanat siitä, ettei tämä saisi käyttäytyä noin epäilyttävästi Edin seurassa.

Mutta.

Se oli tuntunut oikeastaan… jotenkin mukavalta. Siis se, että Roy huolehti hänestä. Ikään kuin… Ed ei osannut sanoa miltä se tuntui. Hitusen tutulta, mutta… sitä oli vaikea määrittää. Tai sitten Ed oli vain väsynyt.

Mikä hyvänsä syy olikin niin… toivottavasti Roy käyttäytyisi noin jatkossakin. Ehkä Ed sitten tunnistaisi sen. Ehkä hän tietäisi sitten, mitä hänen kuului ajatella Roysta.


End file.
